narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Kamon Gets a New Member
Part 1, Team Problems Kamon: We are about to head out come on Konami. Konami: Ok I'm coming. Riako: What is the next person's name? Kamon: His name is Atsushi Hisashi. He is very very powerful. Mizuho: Where is he? Kamon: He's in very active volcanic mountains. Yaichi: WHAT!!! I do need a tan but I will turn into charcoal if we go up there. Aneko: Shut up and quit your complaining. Kamon: Some of my chakra is lingering at the bottom of the mountain but when we get there, it about a 2 day climb. Riako: Hey sis whats wrong? Konami: Oh uh, nothing Riako: You like Riaken don't you? Konami: H....How did you know. Riako: Because you always blush up and nearly faint when you are near him. Kamon: Hey come on you two!! Kamon teleports his team to the bottom a very active volcano. Kamon: Ok well here goes the 2 day hike up the mountain. All of you be careful, because if you fall off you have to find away back up. Yaichi: Why don't you just teleport us up to the top? Kamon: Because we would most likely get killed. Yaichi: This dude doesn't seem that powerful. Riako: Don't underestimate your opponents like that. Yaichi: Shut up. Riako: ok when you get f**ked up don't start complaining Yaichi: How about I shut you up right now (Yaichi takes out his Yataghan Decay Blade.) Riako: Lets go then (Riako pulls out his sword) Konami: Should I stop them dad. Kamon: Have Fun. Konami leaps in the air and goes into her Golden Aura Technique and then tries to punch Yaichi but he moves out the way just in time. Riako says, "Thanks for the help sis.....(grunt)" "Im going to stop you 2 from fighting." Konami says as she punches Riako in the stomach. Konami then pushes Riako through the forest, but Yaichi saves him. "You know, we should team up to fight her." Yaichi says. "(Urggg) SHUT UP!!" Riako says. "Here she comes" Yaichi says. Riako the goes into the Golden Aura Technique and teleports to Konami and tries to punch her. Konami pulls out her Chains of Earth and teleports behind Riako and wraps the chains around him. Then she swings the chains and Riako over her head and into the ground. Yaichi uses his blade to send decay chakra waves towards Konami. But she teleports behind him and thumps him in the back of his head sending him flying into Riako, both of them go flying through the forest, but Kamon teleports to them saves them and brings them back to the group. Kamon: Well now are you 2 ok. Yaichi, Riako: Y..e..s. Konami: I hop I didn't hert you all too bad. Kamon: Uh I think they'll be ok. Part 2 Day 1 of the Hike, The 2 Dragon Guards Riaken: This is too long of a walk, can we go back. Aneko: Stop your complaining and keep walking. Riaken: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOUR ARE RIDING ONE OF MY Blue Twin Beast !!!! Aneko: We had a bet that if Konami finished beating up Riako, and Yaichi you would let me ride one. Riako: You 2 had a bet on us almost dying? Yaichi: Yea, What if we would of died? Riaken: I would of won the bet. Kamon: Shhhhhh!!! All of you The team comes to a dead stop to a sight of two people standing on the path Kamon: Who are you 2? Dragon Guard 1: Who are you? Kamon slowly tries to draw his sword. Dragon Guard 2: What do you think you are doing. (he says as he moves behind Kamon very fast and holds a kunai ) Kamon: Your quick I see. Riako: Hold it right there (he says as he holds his sword to his neck) Dragon Guard 2: Don't try it, i'll kill him right here. Kamon: Mizuho, Yaichi you 2 can handle these 2 idiots. Yaich: Yea Dragon Guard 1: Such big talk for someone who is about to die Kamon: I can take you guys out it 10 seconds flat. (Kamon says as he holds his sword to the neck of the 1st dragon guard.) Really? I don't think I talk too much, I just can back it up. Mizuho, Yaichi yall handle these 2 while the rest of us go ahead. Mizuho: Sure, this should be fun. Kamon and the rest of the team teleport out of the area so that Yaichi and Mizuho could fight. The 2 Dragon Guards then regroup, Dragon Guard 1 says, "DO you think these 2 are that powerful for that dude to leave them?" "No probably not, even if they do make it, the will die when they reach Atsushi." The second dragon guard says. "I Hope you 2 are ready." Yaichi says as he pulls out hus Yataghan Decay Blade. Yaichi then charges the 2 and tries to stab one, but he just move out the way of the attack. Mizuho then charges the other with his Crystal Covering Sword, when the guard tries to block the attack, his kunai breaks and Mizuho slices half of his armor off. "Hm need to be more careful blocking my sword." Mizuho says Yaichi then summons the Vengeance Warrior, the warrior releases the 2 spirits on his knees and the charge the 2 guards. when the guards jump out of the way of the spirits attack, the 2 guards are met with series of 300 swords coming at them. "What is this?" THe first dragon guard says. "Its my Kotonaru 1000 Swords Technique, I can summon 1000 swords if I wanted to." Then the 2 guards were stabbed by the swords. (coughing up blood) "What... why we didn't even attack you two." the 2nd dragon guard says. "I guess we are just that powerful." Yaichi says as he walked over to the 2 with his Blade. Yaichi then kill the 2 with 1 chakra wave of his. Mizuho: Hm too easy, lets catch up to the rest of them. Yaichi and Mizuho then walk off. Part 3, The Dragon Awakens Kamon: Ok you guys how about we set up camp here. Aneko: Seems ok with me. Kamon: Tomorrow we have to fight Atsushi Yaichi: Hey you guys Riako: Oh what a disappointment, you didn't die Yaichi. Yaichi: You know, you would think you would have arms open wide for me. Riako: Yea they would be open because of the joy I would have if you were dead. Yaichi: Screw you Kamon: Ok y'all shut up and tell me about the fight. Mizuho: 10 minutes. Kamon: Really? wow Yaichi: I killed them. That shows how powerful their master is. Kamon: No their master is very powerful, don't underestimate him. Riako: Just how powerful is he.? Kamon: When I fought him the last time, he was faster than me in my Golden Aura Technique Riako: ...! Really? Yaichi: Ha he I should have fun with him then. Riako: Go ahead and die, I'll shout for joy Kamon: ok lets go to sleep. The next morning, the team are almost to the top of the mountain. Kamon: Ok everyone, eyes open and stay focused. Yaichi: HEY!!!! WHERE ARE YOU ATSUSHI??!!! WE HAVE COME FOR YOU!!!! Riako punches Yaichi and says, SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!! The team reaches the top of the mountain, but Atsushi is no where to be found. Kamon: Where is he? Yaichi: Yea where is the coward? Atsushi: Behind you (in a very sinister voice) Team Kamon: .....! Atsushi: Hm I've been behind you guys for about 10 minutes, ever since that one over there woke me up. Riako: You stupid Motherf**ker Yaichi: Shut up, how was I suppose to know I was going to wake him up. Atsushi: Hm Kamon, How have you been, how is that scar I gave you? Kamon: Shut up, I have a proposition. Atsushi: Oh you do. What is it. Kamon: Come with us and live in a stable village with a good people and a reliable kage. Atsushi: Sure, role out the red carpet for me. Hm I'm Not going without a fight. Atsushi says as he pulls out his Dragon Bone Katana. Lets have fun. Part 4, The Fight Atsushi then in a very incredible speed gets behind Aneko and says, "What a beautiful young lady, hm I could tell you were the weakest in the team thats why I'm going to kill you first." Riaken then summon 2 Tigers from his Blue Twin Beast The beast charges Atsushi, but with his speed and strength, He throws Aneko in the air and then slices the 2 tigers in thousands of pieces, then wings come out of his back. He flies in the air ad is about to kill Aneko but then, Kamon teleports to Aneko and saves her before shi is killed. "Hm seems like you are a little faster than me." Atsushi says. As Atsushi flies towards the group Kamon, Riako, and Konami Put up 3 Mud Walls. Atsushi says, "Hm YOU THINK THIS CAN STOP ME HA HA HA THIS IS CHILDS PLAY COMPARED TO ME!!!" Atsushi uses his fist and punches through all 3 of the walls. While his fist is infused with flames, he then tries to punch Aneko, but Konami uses the Golden Aura Defense and Catches his fist with one hand. "AHHH your strong, maybe even stronger than me, BUT NOW I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR ARM OFF!!!!" As he swings his sword Mizuho runs up and blocks the sword with his Crystal Covering Sword. "(Grunt) He is very strong, (Mizuho's covering starts to crack) I don't know if I can hold him any longer." Mizuho says. Riako then teleports to the 3 and kicks Atsushi in his chin sending him flying in the air. Konami then teleports to Atsushi and punches him back to the ground. Yaichi says, "That should of taken him out." "no" Kamon says eerily. "Ouch, you know that would of broken a few ribs if I didn't protect myself." Atsushi says. Kamon then teleports to Atsushi and stabbs him in the lower abdomen. Then Kamon uses the Golden Dome Attack and hurts Atsushi. "That actually hurt me." Atsushi says. Then Yaichi uses his Yataghan Spirits and they attack Atsushi hurting him even more. Then Atsushi says, "Hm you think those attacks can stop me, time for me to turn it up a notch." Atsushi eyes turn red, then his hands begin to turn into claws and wings bigger and more sharper than before. Then he says "This is my pre-form, lets have fun now." Part 4, Battle with the Dragon Atsushi: Fire Aura Technique have fun with this. Atsushi charges Kamon with incredible speed, but Yaichi summons his Decay Hounds and Riaken summons his Blue Beast. The 10 beast charge Atsushi, but Atsushi uses his Fire Rings Technique and slices and burns all 10 of them. Then he flies towards the team, but Konami uses her Chains of Earth and catches Atsushi. Then she jumps in the air, swings the chains over her head sends him flying towards the ground, creating a crater. Then Mizuho uses the Inferno Containment Bubble and wraps it around Atsushi. Kamon: He is the fire Dragon, that technique won't work. Atsushi: He's Right. Atsushi Breaks out of the bubble, flies towards Mizuho, and punches him sending him flying off the mountain. Then Atsushi flies off the mountain toward Mizuho and Stabs hum with his Dragon Bone Katana, but before he does it Mizuho covers himself with Crystal Armor reducing the falling and stabbing impact. Then Atsushi flies back up the mountain to the others. Atsushi: I might of killed you little friend down there, sorry about that. Riaken then charges up his chakra and summons the 3 Headed Lion. Atsushi: Hm wow this thing is pretty huge, but I can handle it. Atsushi then flies up to the lion an uses the Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder, but the lion splits into 3 and attacks Atsushi. Then Yaichi sends 10 decay chakra waves towards Atsushi, but he flaps his wings towards the waves and deflets them back to Yaichi. Yaichi dodges them, but when he looks up Atsushi is right in his face. Atsushi punches Yaichi, and sends him flying through the dirt. The lions come back together and then they eat Atsushi, and swallow him. But in the stomach, Atsushi heats his body up and uses the Scorch Release: Flaming Rotation and burns the lion from the inside out making it disappear. Atsushi: Maybe you should try something else. Then, Riako and Konami teleport to Atsushi and punches him to the ground. Then Riako uses the Sealing Technique: Golden Dome Seal and seals Atsushi. Riako: I think that worked. Then a beam of flames come out. Atsushi: Try again The battle goes on for another hour and then, Riako: Dad can you help, me and Konami are out of chakra. Kamon: go and get Mizuho, Riaken, Aneko, and Yaichi and heal them, I'll handle this. Part 5, Kamon vs Atsushi Atsushi: Yes A challenge maybe........ Kamon: You were right I am going to be a challenge, I hope know I way stronger than Konami, and faster than Riako. As soon as he says that Kamon thumps Atsushi and sends him flying. But Atsushi recovers. Then Kamon teleports behind Atsushiand uses the Golden Stream Attack punching Atsushi through the mountain splitting it apart. Then Kamon drops his sword and bring out the Katatoya Duel Sword. Atsushi gets up with blood in his mouth and pulls out his Dragon Bone Katana. They trade blows for 10 minutes and Kamon has the upper hand. Then Atsushi says, "Hm Time for me to go all out!!!" HE goes into His Red dragon form and gets ready to punch Kamon. But Kamon uses his Golden Aura Defense and blocks the punch with one hand. Kamon: Hm how about we even the odds, Fight dragons with dragon Atsushi: HUH? Kamon then burst out with overwhelming chakra. A large dragon forms with Kamon on top of it. Kamon: This is my trump card, this is why they call me the Golden Ninja, Golden Aura: Golden Dragon!!. Lets go!! Atsushi: You think you can defeat me? Atsushi then shoots a ball of fire from his mouth at Kamon. Kamon then charges the dragon straight at the ball of fire and goes through it. Then Atsushi flies towards Kamon and uses his wings to cut the dragon in half. Atsushi: Hm that was....... WHAT?? Kamon: This dragon is made from my chakra, so when you cut it in half I can just reconnect it. Atsushi the spins around multiple times, encasing him in flames. Then large balls of flames start to shoot at Kamon. Kamon dodges a few but when he is his by some of them it makes his chakra get lower. (I Need to end this now) Kamon says to himself. Kamon the charges towards Atsushi and wraps his dragon around Atsushi. But Atsushi is struggling to get out and almost does. But before he does Kamon's dragon starts to for a ball of golden light and shoots a beam of pure Chakra at Atsushi. Kamon dragon disappears and Kamon falls to the ground. Almost out of chakra, Kamon gets up and picks up one of his Katatoya Duel Sword and walks towards Atsushi. Kamon: So (pant) do you want to join my team. Atsushi: Defeated by the Golden Ninja, oh well Sure I'll come with you but I won't join your team. Kamon: Fine.... (Kamon Falls to the ground)